


In a few minutes

by NoiraKai



Category: Starfighter (Comic)
Genre: Biting, Blindfolds, Finger Sucking, Lazy Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-19
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 16:00:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2156577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoiraKai/pseuds/NoiraKai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cain finds a more effective tactic for getting Abel to stop typing when he's trying to sleep. For the "Something Nice" prompt for Caibel Week.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In a few minutes

Abel bit his lip at the sound of rustling sheets behind him, tensing a bit with the anticipation of another pillow being thrown at the back of his head. He kept typing, however, determined to prioritize his Navigation project over the fact that Cain was an unusually light sleeper. Cain would just have to get over it and learn how to sleep while he was working.

But the next thing Abel knew, two legs slid alongside his thighs, as Cain pressed himself to Abel's back and wrapped his arms around his stomach. Cain nuzzled his hair, and made Abel let out an exhausted sound of protest as he began kissing the nape of his neck.

"Cain," Abel whined half-heartedly, as the Fighter's hands wandered up to his bare chest. "I'm trying to work. I need to finish this."

"C'mon, baby," Cain murmured, in between kisses pressed to Abel's shoulder. "Come to bed," he invited sleepily, a single finger slipping under the elastic of Abel's cotton shorts.

"Hmph," Abel grunted, not sure if for once Cain was just asking nicely for him to stop typing, or if it really was something else he wanted. Probably both. "In a few minutes, okay?" he said softly, not strong enough to resist with Cain's teeth grazing along the edge of his ear. Cain rested his chin on Abel's shoulder with a sleepy little huff, bringing his hands to rest on Abel's hips.

Abel went back to his calculations, a little less enthusiastic with Cain's warmth against him, the Fighter occasionally exploring with his hands and distracting him. Cain pressed closer to him, completely naked and unmistakably hard, and Abel couldn't help but twist around to kiss him, slow and warm with a hand squeezing Cain's thigh to steady himself.

Cain groaned into his mouth, quickly deepening the kiss, gently squeezing at Abel's throat with one hand before Abel managed to break away, pulse pounding. He gave Cain a teasing smile, scrunching his nose in amusement at how patient and yet desperate his Fighter was being. "Mmmm," he hummed, pressing his nose to Cain's nose. "I'm enjoying making you wait."

Cain pulled back and looked at him with two round, black, puppy dog eyes, brows furrowing as he gave Abel a half-smile. "You're mean," he chuckled, pulling at Abel to keep him from turning to his computer. Abel just snickered and started typing again, ignoring his own arousal for the time being, in favor of savoring the opportunity to tease.

Cain put his chin back on Abel's shoulder, thumb gracing his thigh, not about to let Abel forget that he was there.

 

Curious about how long it would take for Cain to lose his patience, Abel kept working until Cain shifted behind him, his muscles going taut as he stretched to reach something.

Suddenly, some article of clothing fell over Abel's eyes, startling him and making him jump in Cain's arms. "What are you doing?" Abel demanded, but Cain gave no answer, other than quickly tying the cloth behind his head, tightening it so Abel couldn't see. "Cain?"

The Fighter leaned them both backwards, latching onto Abel's neck and sucking on the skin until Abel moaned in arousal and frustration. He lolled his head against Cain then, letting him support his whole weight and feeling Cain's hardness against the small of his back, mentally reaching out with his other senses.

Cain’s breath was heavy in his ear, as he felt a hand shove its way into his shorts, groping at his half-hard cock. Abel gasped, back arching into the touch, everything suddenly too much with Cain’s warm tongue on his neck and two fingers teasing his nipple. “Mmmm!” Abel whined, thrusting his hips forward to fuck Cain’s other hand, wanting more, and not caring how he looked when he couldn't see.

Still, Cain said nothing, just pulled Abel into his lap and shifted so the blond was laying flat on top of him, blind and exposed to the cold air. Abel slid his legs against Cain’s legs, smooth skin against smooth skin, humming with pleasure as he let Cain touch him wherever he wanted. One hand squeezed at his cock, smearing precum around the head, and the other glided over his chest and his stomach, occasionally stopping to squeeze at a nipple until Abel cried out helplessly.

Abel moved into him to retaliate, wiggling his ass into Cain’s cock that was pressing hard against his cheek. He heard Cain's breath hitch at it, his ministrations halting only for a moment before becoming even more intense than before. Abel smiled to himself and ground his ass into him again and again, until finally Cain punished him with a bite to the shoulder and yanked the shorts off Abel's ass, growling with the effort. Abel kicked the shorts away, feeling his cock thump up against his stomach as Cain stretched underneath him, reaching for something else.

Abel had no idea he could be turned on by the sound of their container of lube being opened, like some sort of Pavlovian response, but there he was, shuddering in Cain's grasp and sighing as a wave of arousal shot through him. Cain slid in a slick finger and then a second, twisting them around each other inside Abel's entrance to stretch him open. "Oh god," Abel cried out, hearing Cain's breathless chuckle behind him. "Please!"

Cain ignored his begging, just fucked him even deeper with his fingers, until Abel was forced to grab onto Cain’s sculpted thigh to brace himself. He traced his hand up Cain’s body, blindly wandering past his hip and up to his ribs as pleasure tied itself into a knot in his belly. He lifted his arm above his head, finding Cain’s bony shoulder, a few feathery locks of hair, his neck. Cain turned to him and caught Abel’s middle finger with his lips, kissing the tip of it softly before slowly sucking it into his mouth, just to the first joint.

“Uhh!” Abel gasped as Cain nibbled on the soft pad of his finger, and he knew then he had to take matters into his own hands. He needed Cain to be inside him _now._ He used Cain’s moment of distraction to replace the Fighter’s fingers with the head of his cock, shoving Cain in desperately past his tight entrance.

“Mm!” Cain grunted in surprise with two fingers in his mouth, his whole body tensing for a moment. But apparently he decided he didn’t care, because he soon went back to playing with Abel’s fingers, letting out a warm, shuddery sigh onto his cooling skin when Abel sank down onto him a little too fast.

Abel shuddered with him and reached his hand forward, not wanting to poke Cain in the eye and ruin the moment, but needing to hold on to him by his hair. _"Fuck,_ Cain, please kiss me,” he pleaded, craning his neck to reach his Fighter’s very talented mouth.

Later he would wonder if it was just the awkward angle, or maybe just because Cain had been tired, but when they finally managed to lock lips, it was much different than what Abel was expecting. If he hadn’t known better, he would have thought he was kissing someone else. Cain, who normally kissed like he he was exerting his dominance before a fight… Cain who normally gave pleasure with the same wicked glee with which a sadist dealt out pain… Cain was actually being _nice._

His lips were so soft against Abel’s that he hardly knew what to think. It was difficult to think anyway with Cain moving up into him at just the right angle, and one slick hand wrapping around his cock while Cain’s other hand held his head in place. Then there was Cain’s familiar signature tongue swipe over his lip, and a small whimper escaped Abel’s throat, knowing he wasn’t going to last long.

Cain pressed his lips to the corner of his mouth, then leaned up to kiss Abel’s nose, and his cheek. Abel wished that he could see it with his own eyes, but feeling the resulting heat build inside of him was almost as good, rolling his hips to meet Cain’s almost languid thrusts, like they had all the time in all the worlds to do this, like they weren’t two mortals in the middle of a war.

“Cain,” Abel said huskily, into his own private darkness, taking in everything of the man he could, his ragged breathing, his overhot and slightly sweaty skin, his utterly surprising gentleness, the latent strength of his muscles, his heartbeat pounding into Abel’s very core.

“Come,” Cain whispered, commanding but quiet, the first word he’d spoken since they’d started. “Come for me,” he demanded against Abel’s lips.

Abel threw his head back and let it happen, crying out to the ceiling as he came over Cain’s hand and around his cock, muscles pulsing in waves as Cain held him steady against the spasms that rocked his body, pleasure overtaking him like a dammed river set loose.

 

Before he’d really had a chance to recover, Cain was grabbing his shoulders and pushing him upwards, repositioning Abel until he got his knees underneath him. Abel didn’t resist as two hands pulled him into the right position, with Cain’s still-hard cock poking against his back. Abel took the hint and grabbed it, lowering himself down to take Cain in again as he straddled him backwards.

It was weird doing this without being able to see, making Abel feel somehow more exposed even if he was exposed to nothingness. He turned his head back anyway, figuring Cain would want to see his face, would want to see him lick his lips and chew on them while he gave him a show. Cain must have liked that, because his hands became more insistent, grabbing Abel by the hips and moving him up and down over his cock until Abel found the right tempo, Cain grunting with it as he fucked Abel from beneath.

Abel could hear it in his breathing, could feel it as Cain swelled bigger inside him, how his sighs turned into almost-moans, that he was close to the edge. He squeezed at Cain’s knees, and then reached behind to fondle his ass with one hand, and that was all it took for Cain to get there, letting out a strangled little groan as he buried himself deep into Abel and went still, leaving Abel there in the dark with come dripping down his thigh as they both came down from it.

Abel just sat there, not sure what to do with himself after such an incredible fuck, still trembling with aftershocks, uncertain if he was supposed to take his blindfold off now, or even if he wanted to. He just hung his head down and slowly pulled himself off Cain’s cock, sighing heavily as he finally slipped free.

After a few moments, Cain placed a hand on his back, guiding him down until they were both laying their sides, with Abel curled against Cain’s chest. Abel snuggled up to him as Cain pulled off the blindfold, not really needing to see anything now when he’d learned to see so much without.

“You can go back to work now, if you want,” Cain said quietly as he wrapped his arms around him, and Abel could hear the victorious smirk in his voice.

“Hmph,” Abel answered, feeling sleepiness start to sink in, more compelling a need now than working or taking a shower or trying to make sense of what had just happened.

“In a few minutes,” he said pleasantly into Cain’s chest, even though he knew he wasn’t going anywhere, as long as Cain was resting his chin on the crown of his head.


End file.
